Everytime
by Aii-nim
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Everytime I see your eyes, I know you're my only universe. TAEKOOK/VKOOK


Everytime

.

.

.

Taehyung x Jungkook

TaeKook

.

.

 _Everytime I see your eyes, I know you're my only universe_

Suara kertas halaman buku yang terbuka terdengar jelas, sisanya hening. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disini bicara, hanya berfokus pada buku yang mereka baca. Tentu saja, ini adalah perpustakaan, dilarang membuat keributan adalah peraturan mutlak di tempat ini. Semua siswa yang ada disini benar-benar fokus pada buku mereka dengan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu dibuku catatan mereka, kecuali satu siswa yang hanya datang ke perpustakaan untuk menumpang tidur alasannya sederhana karena perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tenang,

Kim Taehyung, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? _Namja_ paling berandalan diantara yang berandalan. Semua siswa dan guru mengenalnya, bahkan guru-guru sudah angkat tangan untuk mengurus siswa satu ini. Tidak, Taehyung bukan preman yang suka membuat keributan atau suka membully teman-temannya. Taehyung hanya suka melanggar peraturan, seperti mengecat rambut dengan warna terang, menindik telinga, tertidur dikelas, sering terlambat bahkan membolos. Setiap guru yang menceramahinya tentang 'Aturan sekolah', Taehyung hanya mengangguk namun akan melakukannya lagi begitu keluar dari ruang konseling yang membuat guru-guru sudah lelah hanya untuk mengurusnya. Setiap ditanya oleh siapapun tentang alasannya yang suka melanggar aturan, jawaban Taehyung benar-benar mudah -Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar.

Seorang siswa menutup bukunya lalu berjalan menaruh buku itu kembali ketempatnya karena ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas, _namja_ itu berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum ramah kepada siswa atau guru yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya. Saat sampai dikelasnya, _namja_ itu duduk lalu mengeluarkan buku catatan bersiap menerima pelajaran selanjutnya.

Jeon Jungkook. Pintar, atletis, ramah, suka beroganisasi, berasal dari keluarga kaya, taat aturan, calon ketua osis dan yang paling penting adalah wajahnya rupawan. Tidak ada kata yang pantas mendefinisikannya selain, Sempurna.

Beberapa kali sudah membanggakan sekolahnya dalam olimpiade akademik maupun non akademik, selalu dipuji dan menjadi kebanggaan sekolah.

Seorang guru datang memasuki kelas membuat kelas yang sebelumnya ribut menjadi hening. Setelah memberikan salam, guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas lalu matanya berhenti di meja Jungkook. Jungkook mendengus malas, sang guru menatapnya bertanya

"Aku tidak tau, saem" (guru) jawab jungkook seolah tau arti dari tatapan gurunya itu, sang guru tersenyum

"Aku melihatnya tadi, bisa kau bantu aku untuk mencarinya? Lagipula kau sudah sering mempelajari materi yang akan aku jelaskan sekarang" titah gurunya, jungkook tersenyum memaksa lalu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Jungkook mendengus, ingin mengumpat namun ditahannya. Langkah kakinya terburu untuk cepat-cepat sampai di tujuan, dia benar-benar kesal karena setiap gurunya Kim Seok Jin mengajar dan melihat bangku disebelahnya kosong, jungkook akan disuru mencari teman sebangkunya ini.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, mulai mencari-cari temannya karena ruangan ini cukup dipenuhi _sunbae_ kelas 3, jadi jungkook sedikit kesulitan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seseorang yang meringkuk di meja pojok. Jungkook berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, temannya ini sekarang berada tepat didepan matanya. Temannya ini sepertinya benar-benar tidur nyenyak terbukti dari dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Hei.. hei.." jungkook mendorong bahu temannya pelan, namun tidak ada respon apapun. Jungkook benar-benar kesal karena ini hanya membuang-buang waktunya

"KIM TAE HYUNG" Jungkook berteriak membuat temannya -Taehyung terbangun karena terkejut, jungkook menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya Taehyung bisa terbangun namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku saat merasa semua orang melihat kearahnya. Jungkook menatap taehyung yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh temannya. Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati, lalu berbalik menatap _sunbae_ nya yang sedang menatapnya kesal. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menunduk dan menggumamkan 'maaf' berkali-kali sambil menarik Taehyung keluar darisana.

"Aku tidak ingin masuk kelas!" ucap taehyung enteng lalu menguap lebar, Jungkook mendengus

"Kau harus masuk kelas" ucap Jungkook mutlak namun taehyung tetap menggeleng, jungkook menghela nafasnya frustasi. Taehyung mengangkat dagu jungkook menggunakan jari telunjuknya, menatap jungkook dalam memerangkap mata jungkook didalam matanya lalu tersenyum lembut

"Baiklah aku akan masuk kelas" ucap taehyung setelah melepaskan tangannya dari dagu jungkook, jungkook tersenyum menang lalu berjalan mendahului taehyung untuk masuk ke kelas

Taehyung memang masuk kelas, oh tentu saja bahkan sekarang taehyung sudah mengisi bangku disebelah jungkook. Namun yang dilakukan Taehyung bukanlah mencatat atau setidaknya mendengarkan guru mengajar seperti lainnya, taehyung dengan tenangnya tidur didalam kelas. Bahkan tadi dengan seenaknya mengambil lalu mengulung jaket jungkook dan menjadikannya bantal.

Jungkook tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Taehyung selama Jungkook bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan tenang. Bahkan guru mereka Seokjin tidak masalah jika Taehyung tertidur dikelasnya.

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Jungkook menyumbat telinganya menggunakan headset dan menyalakan lagu melalui mp3 lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti musik yang didengarnya, kebiasaan jungkook setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Jungkook duduk di halte menunggu bis menuju rumahnya tiba sambil memainkan game dihandphonenya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Jungkook terkesiap lalu menoleh kesamping kirinya saat merasa seseorang menarik headsetnya lalu mendengus saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Kim Taehyung, memang siapalagi selain orang menyebalkan ini.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, menunjukkan dengan jelas diwajahnya bahwa dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Taehyung yang mengusiknya, namun Taehyung tidak peduli dan menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan headset milik Jungkook.

Merasa jungkook yang terus menatapnya membuat taehyung menoleh dan menatap jungkook lalu melepas satu headsetnya,

"Kau ingin mendengarkan juga?" tawarnya ramah, jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Oh ayolah, headset itu milik jungkook.

"Milikku" ucap Jungkook datar, taehyung mengangguk ringan

"Tentu saja aku milikmu" balas taehyung ringan lalu menunjukkan cengirannya yang membuat jungkook kesal setengah mati

"Headset itu milikku" ralatnya, Taehyung membuat ekspresi 'oh' lalu melepaskan headsetnya dan memberikan ke jungkook

"Untukmu" ucap Taehyung, jungkook mendengus lalu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan memakai headsetnya lagi

Taehyung terus menatap jungkook yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu jungkook yang menggumamkan lagu didengarnya. Jungkook adalah semesta bagi Taehyung yang membuat taehyung rela memberikan seluruh yang dia punya untuk jungkook.

Taehyung menepuk bahu jungkook pelan, saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu Taehyung menunjuk bis yang baru saja tiba sambil mengucapkan 'bis mu tiba'. Jungkook berdiri lalu berjalan menuju bisnya setelah menggumamkan 'Terimakasih' pada taehyung yang dibalas cengiran khasnya

Jungkook duduk di dekat jendela menatap Taehyung yang duduk sendirian di halte tadi yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Selalu seperti ini, taehyung akan menemaninya menunggu bis lalu mengingatkannya saat bis sudah datang. Mereka memang teman sebangku namun mereka tidak benar-benar dekat karena kepribadian mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Jungkook memainkan ponselnya saat bis mulai berjalan, namun setelahnya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaketnya dan memakai tudung jaketnya lalu bersandar ke jendela mencoba untuk tidur.

Namun jungkook tidak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk merapatkan jaketnya mencoba menghirup aroma Taehyung yang tertinggal dijaketnya lalu tanpa diinginkan otaknya kakinya berjalan menuju ke sopir bis meminta untuk turun disana

Taehyung berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, rumahnya cukup jauh namun Taehyung lebih suka berjalan kaki dibandingkan naik bis.

"Taehyung-ah" Taehyung menoleh saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya dan terkejut saat melihat Jungkook berlari kearahnya.

Saat sudah berada didekat Taehyung, Jungkook memegang bahu taehyung lalu meraup banyak oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Oksigen bisa habis jika kau hirup begitu" ucap Taehyung menggodanya. Jungkook terdiam membeku, otak pintarnya tiba-tiba mengosong membuatnya kesulitan berfikir kenapa dia harus turun dari bis dan mengejar Taehyung kesini, ini sangat memalukan bagi jungkook.

"Ada apa? sepertinya tadi kau sudah naik bis" skak mat, mata jungkook berpendar berusaha mencari alasannya namun nihil karena dia juga tidak tau mengapa kakinya berlari menyusul Taehyung

"A-anu.." jungkook merutuki suaranya yang terbata, taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya membuat jungkook benar-benar malu

"Kim Saem memintaku mengajarimu matematika tadi, jika tidak nilaiku akan dikurangi" ucap jungkook, itu adalah satu-satunya alasan yang didapatnya setelah berusaha menguras otaknya. Taehyung mengernyit tidak suka,

"Dia memaksamu seperti itu? aku akan bicara padanya besok" ucap Taehyung kesal, jungkook mengibaskan tangannya heboh

"Tidak.. tidak.. aku yang mau-" ucapannya terhenti saat bingung untuk mengatakan apa, taehyung terdiam lalu mengangguk-angguk

"Baiklah, lagi pula akan menyenangkan bila belajar bersamamu" ucap Taehyung membuat jungkook bernafas lega, setidaknya Jungkook tidak perlu bingung mencari alasan lagi

"Dirumahku?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan oleh jungkook, lalu mereka melangkah beriringan melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang berguguran

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Lupakan masalah belajar bersama atau apapun itu, karena yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang adalah menatap jungkook yang tertidur dimeja yang mereka gunakan untuk belajar

"Cantik!" gumamnya pelan, merapikan rambut jungkook dan menyampirkan dibelakang telinganya lalu kembali menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menumpu dagunya dan terus menatap jungkook kagum

"Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, jungkook-ah" gumamnya lagi berharap jungkook tau perasaannya

.

.

Jungkook menggeliat pelan, mengucek matanya lalu menguap lebar. Tangannya direntangkan kedua sisi tubuhnya, dia benar-benar menikmati tidurnya. Jungkook mengerjap pelan, aroma bantal yang ditidurinya terasa sangat familiar diindra penciumannya, matanya berpendar kesekeliling kamar yang diketahuinya ini bukanlah kamarnya

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jungkook menoleh kesamping kirinya lalu terlonjak dan reflek terduduk begitu melihat Taehyung berada disebelahnya dengan duduk dilantai dan tepi kasur yang digunakan untuk menompang kepalanya memandang jungkook intens. Taehyung terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi jungkook lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar

Jungkook memukul kepalanya berkali-kali setelah menyadari kebodohan yang sudah dibuatnya, ini benar-benar memalukan bagi jungkook. Pintu kamar taehyung terbuka, taehyung datang dengan segelas air ditangannya lalu memberikannya kepada jungkook yang diterima malu-malu olehnya

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu" ucap taehyung sambil mengusak rambut jungkook. Jungkook mendengus lalu meneguk seluruh air yang ada digelas dan mengembalikan gelasnya pada taehyung.

Jungkook bangkit dan merapikan sedikit bajunya, namun diam ketika merasa ini bukanlah baju yang dikenakannya tadi

"Oh.. aku menggantikan bajumu tadi, karena besok seragamnya masih harus dipakai jadi-"

"MESUM!!!"

Teriakan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa bahkan semakin keras saat melihat jungkook menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada membuat postur perlindungan. Jungkook memicingkan matanya membuat Taehyung melipat mulutnya untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Mana bajuku?" tanya jungkook datar walau wajahnya benar-benar memerah malu. Taehyung menggerakkan dagunya menunjukkan letak baju jungkook. Jungkook mengambil bajunya lalu memasukkan kedalam tasnya dan merapikan buku-bukunya

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?" jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Jam 2 pagi?" jungkook terdiam sebentar lalu mendongak ke arah taehyung

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya jungkook memastikan, taehyung berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan jungkook yang duduk dilantai lalu menarik hidung jungkook pelan yang membuatnya meringgis

"Ini sudah jam 2 pagi, kau benar-benar ingin pulang?" tanya taehyung perlahan, jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut

"Aku harus pulang tae" jawabnya, taehyung mengangguk lalu berdiri kembali

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap taehyung, jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya

"Didekat rumahku barusaja ada yang meninggal kema-"

"Antarkan aku pulang!" ujar jungkook datar dengan wajah yang dialihkan menatap lantai, taehyung tersenyum melihat kelakuan jungkook

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mereka, keduanya berjalan beriringan namun terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya hampir bersamaan saat sudah sampai di depan rumah jungkook, mereka terdiam tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan masuk" ucap jungkook lalu berjalan menjauh

"Jungkook-ah" ucap taehyung yang membuat jungkook menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menghadap taehyung. Taehyung melangkah mendekat, lalu menggenggam satu tangan jungkook dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku mencintaimu" Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya mendengar pernyataan gamblang taehyung, wajah bahkan telinganya mulai memerah

"Sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" jelas taehyung membuat wajah jungkook semakin memerah. Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Taehyung mengernyit lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke jungkook yang reflek menjauhkan wajahnya

"Kau tidak ingin bicara apapun?" tanya taehyung, jungkook mengernyit hatinya seperti menjerit karena jantungnya memacu kencang

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya jungkook balik, taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mendengus pelan

"Aku sedang menyatakan cintaku sekarang, kau seharusnya jawab jika kau juga mencintaiku" jawab taehyung memaksa membuat jungkook memutar bola matanya malas

"Aku tidak akan menerima _namja_ sepertimu menjadi kekasihku" ucap jungkook sarkas, taehyung memajukan mulutnya kesal

"Memang ada apa dengan ' _namja'_ sepertiku?" tanya taehyung dengan penekanan pada kata _namja_ , jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi taehyung yang menurutnya lucu. Jungkook menggeleng, dia pasti benar-benar lelah sampai berfikir taehyung itu lucu.

"Bahkan menghadiri kelas saja kau malas" jungkook menyindir, taehyung memicingkan matanya sebentar

"Jika aku rajin menghadiri kelas kau akan jadi kekasihku?" tanya taehyung, jungkook terdiam nampak berfikir sejenak. Taehyung mungkin akan rajin masuk kelas jika Jungkook mengatakan 'iya' namun Jungkook yakin itu hanya bertahan 2-3 hari, setelah itu Taehyung akan bosan dan kembali membolos. Jungkook mengangguk yang membuat taehyung tersenyum lebar

"Berapa lama?" tanya taehyung bersemangat, jungkook kembali berfikir

"Sampai aku ingin mengatakan 'iya'" jawabnya mantap, taehyung terkejut

"Kau tidak menentukan batasnya?" tanya taehyung, berharap jungkook akan memberikan keringanan

"3 bulan?" tanya jungkook, taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Tapi kau tidak boleh tertidur dikelas" lanjut jungkook membuat Taehyung ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu juga

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Taehyung memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perjanjiannya kemarin malam. Taehyung menghadiri kelasnya dan tidak tertidur di kelas. Namun, bukan memperhatikan guru yang mengajar melainkan menatapi jungkook selama pelajaran penuh. Catat, selama pelajaran tanpa menoleh kearah lain. Jungkook bahkan berfikir apa leher Taehyung tidak sakit terus menoleh begitu.

Semua teman sekelasnya dibuat takjub, ini pertama kalinya semenjak sekolah Taehyung menghadiri kelasnya sampai selesai. Banyak siswa bahkan menganggap taehyung salah makan atau kerasukan setan.

"Tidak bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu?" tanya jungkook saat membereskan bukunya, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dan dia bersiap untuk pulang

"Perjanjiannya hanya aku menghadiri kelas dan tidak tertidur kan? Jadi aku bebas melakukan apapun asal tidak tertidur" jawab taehyung enteng, jungkook mendengus malas lalu berjalan keluar kelas yang diikuti taehyung berjalan dibelakangnya.

Seperti hari biasanya, taehyung akan menemani jungkook menunggu di halte dan mengingatkan saat bisnya datang lalu setelahnya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, dan diluar dugaan jungkook. Taehyung masih betah masuk kelas dan memandanginya seharian tanpa absen sekalipun. Bahkan pernah sekali saat Taehyung demam, dia tetap memaksa sekolah yang membuat jungkook panik sendiri dan membujuk taehyung untuk pulang, setelah berjanji tidak akan membatalkan perjanjian mereka sebelumnya, Taehyung akhirnya mau pulang lebih awal. Kadang Jungkook berfikir Taehyung benar-benar anak yang nekad.

Jungkook sedang berada di kantin memakan makan siang yang disediakan dengan tenang sebelum Jimin (teman sekelasnya) datang dengan berlari terburu dan meneriakkan namanya keras yang membuat seluruh perhatian kantin menuju kearahnya

"Jungkook-ah, gawat" ujar jimin, jungkook hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti

"Taehyung.." jimin mengucapkannya sedikit berbisik yang membuat jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa mendengar dengan baik

"Taehyung sedang bersama Irene _sunbae"_ lanjutnya membuat jungkook terkejut dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"Dimana?" tanya jungkook datar, hatinya sedikit merasa ngilu saat mendengar ucapan jimin

"Di perpustakaan" setelah mendengar ucapan jimin, Jungkook langsung melangkah pergi. Setelah menaruh nampannya kembali, jungkook berjalan tergesa menuju perpustakaan. Rasanya benar-benar marah, apa taehyung tidak bisa tahan jika melihat yang lebih cantik sedikit saja? Jungkook memang _namja_ , namun jungkook berani dibandingkan dengan _yeoja_ bahkan mungkin dia lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ sekalipun

Setelah sampai, matanya berpendar mengelilingi perpustakaan. Saat melihat ujung rambut taehyung, jungkook langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Taehyung adalah satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki warna rambut oranye yang membuatnya mudah dikenali hanya dengan melihat rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakuka-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat taehyung membaca buku sendiri. Camkan, membaca buku. Jungkook bersumpah ini pertama kalinya melihat taehyung membaca buku, membuat jungkook sedikit terpesona saat melihat wajah serius Taehyung yang -demi Tuhan, benar-benar seksi. Taehyung menoleh lalu mengernyit saat menyadari jungkook berada disana. Jungkook tergagap, bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya

"Hmm-"

"Taehyung-ah" seorang wanita memanggil taehyung membuat keduanya menoleh, Irene. Jadi benar taehyung bersama dengan Irene. Jungkook benar-benar merasa kesal, tidak cemburu. Hanya kesal, karena taehyung seperti mempermainkannya dengan perjanjian bodoh mereka padahal dia sedang dekat dengan wanita lain.

"Baiklah _noona,_ aku akan kesana" ucap taehyung, jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Hell, _noona?_ Seakrab apa Taehyung dengan Irene sampai berani memanggilnya _noona_ , itu benar-benar menjijikkan pikir Jungkook.

"Kau ada apa kesini, Kook-ah?" Tanya taehyung padanya, jungkook berjalan pergi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Ingatlah, Jungkook tidak cemburu, dia hanya kesal dengan sikap Taehyung yang menurutnya kekanakan.

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Jungkook berjalan cepat, Taehyung berada dibelakangnya mengikutinya namun Jungkook tidak peduli. Bahkan selama sisa kelas tadi Jungkook tidak peduli dengan Taehyung, walaupun Taehyung mengajaknya bicara, Jungkook tetap tidak peduli.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki hari ini, dia ingin menikmati udara sore untuk menyegarkan sedikit otaknya dan mungkin -hatinya. Saat jungkook sampai dirumah dan ingin menutup gerbang rumahnya, Jungkook terkejut saat melihat Taehyung berdiri disana. Jadi Taehyung benar-benar mengantarnya pulang? Jungkook tidak menyadarinya karena dia menggunakan headset di kedua telinganya.

"Aku akan pulang" ucap taehyung lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik untuk menuju rumahnya

"Tunggu-" langkah taehyung terhenti saat mendengar suara jungkook. Jungkook membuka gerbang rumahnya dan kembali keluar mendekati Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau mengantarku pulang?" tanya jungkook datar, Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Hanya mengantar calon pacar pulang, itu saja" jawabnya enteng, jungkook mengernyit 'Itu saja', Taehyung benar-benar seperti meremehkannya. Namun jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sekarang, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk kerumahnya tanpa menoleh kearah taehyung sekalipun

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Hari ini kelas benar-benar heboh, karena seorang Kim Taehyung fokus pada pelajaran bahkan diakhir kelas dia sempat bertanya yang membuat seluruh siswa, Seokjin dan Jungkook terkejut dengan keajaiban ini. Saat istirahat, Taehyung langsung pergi tanpa bicara apapun pada jungkook membuat Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Teman-teman sekelasnya mulai bergosip jika Taehyung berubah setelah dekat dengan Irene _sunbae_ , membuat jungkook benar-benar muak.

"Calon pacar? cih" gumam jungkook kesal, seorang temannya masuk ke kelas dan ikut bergosip

"Kalian tau? Taehyung sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang dengan Irene _sunbae"_ ucapan temannya membuat jungkook benar-benar kesal. Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggebrak mejanya keras,

"APA PEDULIKU DENGANNYA?!" ucapnya keras membuat seluruh perhatian kelas menuju kearahnya. Jungkook tidak peduli lalu berjalan keluar kelas

.

.

Jungkook berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Bukan untuk menguntit Taehyung, bukan. Ayolah, sebelumnya juga Jungkook sering pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku.

Jungkook mengambil salah satu buku lalu berjalan berkeliling, matanya melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Irene _sunbae_ membuat Jungkook benar-benar kesal lalu menaruh bukunya asal dan keluar dari sana

Taehyung benar-benar memperhatikan guru yang mengajar, bahkan mencatat beberapa hal yang menurutnya penting. Jungkook mendengus malas,

'Jadi dia sudah bosan hanya menatapku seharian? Cih. Dasar semua _namja_ sama saja' gumamnya dalam hati, tolong ingatkan jungkook terhadap _gender_ nya.

.

.

Everytime

.

.

Selama 1 bulan penuh, Taehyung menghadiri kelasnya dan memperhatikan pelajaran. Bahkan Taehyung membuat tugas dan terkadang mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. Selama sebulan juga sudah tersebar gosip tentang hubungan Taehyung dengan Irene _sunbae_. Masalahnya selama 1 bulan penuh, setiap istirahat Taehyung akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan belajar bersama Irene _sunbae._ Namun tidak pernah lupa juga, mengantarkan Jungkook pulang dengan selamat.

"Jungkook-ah, aku ikut makan disini ya" ucap jimin, setelah melihat jungkook mengangguk jimin duduk disebelahnya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

"Jim-" panggil jungkook, jimin menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki hubungan dengan yoongi _sunbae?_ " tanya jungkook.

Satu sekolah sudah tau tentang hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi karena yoongi sendiri adalah kapten basket sekolah mereka yang membuatnya cukup terkenal. Saat hubungan mereka diketahui seluruh siswa, banyak yang iri dengan jimin karena yoongi memiliki cukup banyak fans.

Jimin terdiam cukup lama, lalu tersenyum kecil

"Kau tau sebelum kami resmi berpacaran, hubungan kami benar-benar rumit" ucap jimin sambil menatap jungkook dalam

"Aku memintanya untuk menungguku sampai aku siap, dan dia menunggu. Namun setelah aku sadari, aku yang tidak bisa menunggu untuk perasaanku" jelasnya membuat jungkook mengernyit bingung

"Saat aku melihatnya dengan orang lain aku merasa cemburu, dan ingin orang-orang tau bahwa aku kekasihnya jadi mereka harus berjaga jarak dengannya. Aku menjadi tersiksa sendiri saat itu, karena kita memang belum memiliki hubungan apapun jadi aku tidak berhak cemburu. Aku hanya beruntung karena Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak lelah menungguku dan tidak berpaling. Karena setelah aku sadari menunggu yang tidak pasti itu melelahkan" penjelasan jimin membuat jungkook tertohok namun menapiknya dan tetap memasang wajah datarnya

.

.

Hari ini Taehyung tetap mengantarkannya pulang, memastikan jungkook memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan selamat lalu berbalik untuk pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan jungkook memeluknya erat dari belakang. Taehyung dapat merasakan dengan jelas jantung mereka berpacu cepat seirama, Taehyung melepaskan pelukan jungkook lalu berbalik dan membingkai wajah jungkook dengan kedua tangannya

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya lembut, jungkook menggeleng pelan

"Aku harus pulang, ini sudah sore" lanjutnya dan jungkook menggeleng lagi lalu memeluk taehyung erat

"Iya" ucap jungkook, taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti maksud jungkook. Taehyung mendorong tubuh jungkook pelan membuat pelukannya terlepas

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya taehyung, suara beratnya benar-benar lembut dan selalu dirindukan jungkook

"I-iya, a-aku mau jadi kekasihmu" ucap jungkook terbata wajahnya benar-benar memerah sekarang, taehyung terkejut

"Tapi ini belum 3 bulan" ujar taehyung, jungkook menggeleng lalu kembali memeluk taehyung erat

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu dan Kau menjadi milikku" ucapnya gamblang, tidak peduli bagaimana imagenya setelah ini. Taehyung menangkupkan wajah jungkook, menatap jungkook dalam

"Jadi ini hari pertama kita?" tanya taehyung yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum lembut lalu mendekap jungkook dalam pelukan hangatnya

"Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya jungkook yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan pelukannya bahkan sebentar saja

"Tanyalah"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Irene _sunbae?_ " tanya jungkook yang membuat keheningan cukup lama, taehyung berdehem sebentar dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada jungkook

"Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membantuku belajar karena aku tahu dia adalah _sunbae_ terpintar di sekolah kita. Selama satu bulan menatapmu terus membuatku sadar, bahwa setidaknya aku harus sedikit pintar untuk bisa mengimbangimu karena aku ingin menjadi pacar yang bisa membuatmu bangga bukan membuatmu malu" penjelasan Taehyung membuat jungkook sadar bahwa selama ini dia hanya salah sangka pada Taehyung dan itu membuatnya malu karena Taehyung benar-benar tulus mencintainya namun jungkook justru memandangnya sebelah mata

Jungkook mendongak menatap mata taehyung yang juga menatapnya. Entah siapa yang mendekati siapa hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu hangat. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, dan mereka sepertinya setuju bahwa ini benar-benar terasa manis. Dibawah pohon sakura yang beguguran cinta mereka tumbuh semakin dalam.

.

.

.

.

 _"Karena mencintai seseorang tidak hanya masalah cinta, namun bagaimana kau memantaskan diri untuk berdampingan dengannya membuat cinta itu akan semakin terasa bernilai"_

 **Fin**

 **n/a:**

Ini aku kasi hadiah buat semua readers **tercinta** yang sudah ku buat baper, sedih dan kesel saat baca "I'm Fine Thank You" dan "12.30"

Udah aku buatin happy ending biar aku gak dikira nistain VKook mulu wqwqwq

Dan ini sebenernya spesial buat temen gue -Temen bukan ya- hmm, yang pastinya gak bakal baca ini tapi gue pengen aja ngasi Spesial ke dia gitu /Eaa/

Spesial buat temen gue -Nita

Buat ummi kesayangan dan adek Iqoh kesayangan gue juga. unch unch

Btw, rencananya buat sequel yang berseries sih ini tentang gimana hubungan mereka setelah pacaran, gimana?

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang berkenan karena emang gue sendiri bukan orang yang romantis /Eaa/

btw, selamat datang bulan Juni. Ehe.

Maaf kalo ada typo karena gue gak baca ulang. Ehe

Udah intinya jangan lupa review itu aja sih wqwqwq

Udah ya bhay. /brb nistain vkook lagi/

.

-Ai

-2017.06.01


End file.
